


Fighting the Past and Present to save the Future

by AlcorUzukaze



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dark Character, Gen, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcorUzukaze/pseuds/AlcorUzukaze
Summary: It’s been roughly 100 years since the death of Avatar Korra at the age of 79, and now the Avatar has finally reincarnated. The question is, why did it take so long for the reincarnation to finally happen.
Kudos: 1





	Fighting the Past and Present to save the Future

Fighting the Past and Present to save the Future

**It’s been roughly 100 years since the death of Avatar Korra at the age of 79, and now the Avatar has finally reincarnated. The question is, why did it take so long for the reincarnation to finally happen.**

* * *

“Speaking”

_‘Thinking’_

_“Phone calls, etc.”_

* * *

**_Fire_ **

**_Air_ **

****

**_Water_ **

****

**_Earth_ **

****

_Long ago, Avatar Korra continued the work of Avatar Aang, fighting off Evil, and keeping balance. First, she fought the bloodbender Amon and his Equalizers, ending the terror his madness brought. Then she fought the spirit of Vaatu and her uncle in the 10,000-year Harmonic Convergence, who had merged to form the Dark Avatar. The Dark Avatar managed to momentarily destroy the spirit of Raava destroying the past incarnations of the Avatar, creating a new cycle of the Avatar. However, Korra still prevailed. Then came the opening of the third spirit gate, and with it, many new air benders, one of which a member of the Red Lotus, a terrorist group that desired the destruction of the Avatar, and nearly succeeded in their goal. And finally, the invasion of the talented metal bender Kuvira. She led an army to take over the Earth Kingdom, but was thwarted, by Korra, her friends and the new airbenders. Now a new Avatar has been born, after 100 years since the death of Avatar Korra. Despite the need for one the past years, it was only recently that the Avatar spirit was able to repair itself. This is the story of Avatar Shasta._

* * *

“Waah, Waaah!” A newborn baby cried out. “Congratulations Ma’am, it’s a healthy baby girl! What would you like to name her?” A tired mother looked upon her newborn daughter, very red in the face, with just a stubble of black hair on her head, screaming its existence to the world. “Shasta. Her name is Shasta.” The Doctor nodded as he took away the baby to get cleaned. When he returned, Shasta had stopped crying, and was now wrapped in a pink newborn’s blanket. The mother, Ria, who had managed to gain back some energy, reached out for her child, at which point the doctor handed her over. “You’re special I can tell, my bundle of joy.” At that moment, the mother thought she saw her daughter’s eyes glow when they opened before disappearing, thinking a trick played by her exhaustion. Ria would not learn her daughter was the new Avatar until many years later.

* * *

A man was found to be in an underground facility, he stood at 5’ 11” had a rounder face, short black hair, and appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He was conducting experiments on some human cells when he stopped. “So, the Avatar Spirit has finally repaired itself after what I did to it 78 years ago.” The man mumbled to himself. “Guess I’ll just have to wait until whoever the new Avatar is to reveal themselves.” _‘It has been so long since I last interacted with you Raava. I wonder if you have yet to forgive me.’_

The man after his thoughts went back to work.


End file.
